


Can I hold you?

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Jack just wants to hold you close. It's really short.





	Can I hold you?

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

       There was no way he was comfortable sitting like this. You could feel your feet digging into his back but he seemed so contented to hold you like this. You were perched upon Jack’s lap, your legs wrapped loosely around his waist as he held you tightly to him. You were at peace. Your head was resting heavily on his shoulder, his on yours. You breathed in Jack’s scent. He smelled of mint, man, and smoke. It was a perfume that was him and him alone. You listened to his heartbeat pleased that out of all things, it beat for you. You could feel yourself growing sleepy. You wanted to spend more time with Jack, he was away so often these days.

       “Are you awake?” You heard Jack ask. You nodded against his shoulder. You were so tired. It was getting hard to keep your eyes open. “It’s okay to sleep.” You felt Jack’s voice rumble in his chest. You couldn’t fight it much longer. “Is it okay if I still hold you?” Jack asked.

       “Mm.. Yes..” You mumbled sleepily. Jack gave a soft chuckle. “Jack…?”

       “Yes?”

       “I ..love you.” You let your eyes slip closed.

       You woke the next morning, warm, happy, and still in Jack’s arms though he had moved you both to the bed. You smiled at his sleeping face, your fingers tracing the scars upon it. You felt it deep inside you. Your love for this man could not be denied and you most certainly wouldn’t deny it. You leaned over and kissed his forehead gently, his eyes fluttering before opening slightly. His arms tightened around you, bringing you closer to him.

       “Good morning, love.” You said with a smile.

        “Yes it is.” Jack replied pulling you in for a sweet kiss.


End file.
